Object classification is widely used in computer vision applications. While most common applications use 2D camera images, there is a need for accurate classification methods for 3D range data. For example, the objects can be part moving on an assembly line.
The innovation of new sensor technologies results in new types of data collection techniques. In conjunction, new applications of automations appear and machines are substituted for more and more human labor.
Generally, object classification can use several type of data acquisition techniques such as inductive loop detector, video detector, acoustic detector, range sensor, and infrared detector. One system uses a laser sensor that outputs range and intensity information for object detection and classification.